Rise of The Wolf Queen
by blade1108
Summary: When King Joffrey forces Sansa to take a life what happens afterwards will alter the course of history for years to come. For in the Game of Thrones you win or you die.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of The Wolf Queen

 **Disclaimer: The following is a fan based story, all recognizable characters, places and objects are the sole property of George R R Martin please support the official release.**

Chapter 1

 **Kings Landing**

 **Outside the Great Sept of Baelor**

It was midday in the capitol as a large crowd gathered in front of Baelors Sept to bear witness to the trial and punishment of Eddard Stark the Lord of Winerfell who was currently kneeling before the executioners block surrounded by the kings guard, the Grand Maester and the High Septon, a few members of the Small Council and the Royal Family which included King Joffrey Cersei the Queen Regent and his eldest daughter Sansa the Kings betrothed . The High Septon stepped forward and raised his hand bringing silence to the crowd " **Today we gather to witness the Kings Justice against Eddard Stark Lord of Winterfell who stands accused of high treason against the Crown. My Lord Stark if you confess to your crimes before gods and man then mercy may still be shown to you**." The crowd remained silent as they waited for Lord Starks reply. " **I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children... but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son... and seize the throne for myself. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I've said. Joffrey Baratheon... is the one true heir to the Iron Throne... by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm**." The crowd was now in an uproar and many were calling Stark a traitor and demanding his death. The King then stepped forward once again bringing silence " **My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch... stripped of all titles and powers he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women... so long as I'm your King treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Ilyn, bring me his head**!" " **NO**." Cried Sansa as she watched Ser Ilyn draw Ice the Starks ancestral valyrian steel great sword from its wolf skin sheath and raise it high above his head. " **Wait. I have a better idea**." Shouted Joffrey just as Ser Ilyn was about to deliver the killing blow. He then turned to Sansa with a particularly cruel grin on his face " **Your going to do it. For as your traitorous father once put it, he is of the north and shall die by northern hands**." Sansa just stood there in horror " **Surely you must be joking your Grace**." Sansa said with as much courage as she could muster. " **Do I look like im joking, I am your King now go over there and do as I command**." Shouted Joffrey as he grabbed Sansa by the arm and shoved her towards the executioners block. When Sansa regained her footing she was trembling and her tears were streaming down her face as she approached her father kneeling form. Ser Ilyn sneered under his hood as he shoved the sword into Sansas hands. " **Im sorry father. I love you and im sorry for all that I have done."** Whimpered Sansa as she held Ice by the hilt held it in front of her with the tip of the blade pointed down like she had seen her father do many times before. " **Its alright little one for you have done nothing wrong but since I must meet my end today. I can think of no better way to meet that end than at the hands of one that I love. Ice is yours now may it protect you as it has protected those who have come before you. And remember what I have told you, alone a wolf is vulnerable but only together as a pack are they strong. Now say the words and do as your King has commanded you."** Ned said as he tried to comfort his daughter as much as he could. " **In the name of Joffrey of the Houses Lannister and Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. I Sansa of House Stark sentence you to die.** " Stated Sansa as she shakingly lifted Ices heavy blade above her head. Time seemed to slow down as Sansa brought the sword down and felt the crunch of steel cleaving flesh and bone and then hearing the sickening thump of her fathers head hitting the ground. With the foul deed done Sansa collapsed to her knees and began to sob while the crowd shouted and cheered at the sight of death and blood. Sansa then felt two great hands grab her and hoist her to her feet she quickly turned to find the Hound, Sandor Clegane standing before her. She was about to move to stab the Hound when he grabbed her hands and held them in place. " **There will be none of that wolf girl, unless you want to end up just like your father. And don't worry about your blade, I will return it when you get to your chambers.** " Said the Hound as he took the sword from Sansa as well as its sheath and guided her off of the platform to follow the rest of the Royal Family back to the Red Keep.

 **Aryas POV**

The last few days had been hard for Arya. After the Lannisters raided the Stark family manse, Arya had fled into the lower part of the city living off of scraps or the pigeons she managed to kill. She had also been forced to kill a young boy who had tried to rape her when she returned to her family manse to reclaim her sword needle. But all of that paled in comparison to to what she was currently witnessing. She was currently sitting under the statue of Baelor the Blessed looking out at her father as he knelt before the chopping block. And it seemed that her anger for the Lannisters only continued to grow as her father who was a man that was widely known for his honor, was force to confess to a crime that he didn't commit and was to face a traitors death. But her anger soon turned to horror as that bastard Joffrey proved himself to be more cruel than she ever thought possible when he forced her sister Sansa to perform the execution herself. Tears began to fall as she watched her sister say her goodbyes and then issue the official sentence. She thought back to when her mother had taught them both those words and about how important it would be to know them should their husbands be away leaving them to manage the castle affairs. And now she was hearing those same words being used to put her own father to death. And then it happened she watched her sister raise the sword above her head and bring it down dealing the killing blow. All while watching Joffrey laugh and sneer at what he had done and as the crowd cheered Arya fled back towards the Stark manse " **I swear by the Old Gods and the New that the Lannisters will pay for what they have done** " Arya said bitterly as she disappeared into the city streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first**

Chapter 2

"Do you have any idea what you have DONE. Not only have you started a war with the North by executing Ned Stark instead of having him take the black like you were advised. But you have also destroyed any chance we had at sueing for peace when you made Sansa Stark a kinslayer by having her execute her own father. And to make matters worse we have been unable to locate the other Stark girl." Shouted Cersei as she paced the floor of the small council chambers.

"Stop fussing mother. Ned Stark was a traitor who confessed to his crime before Gods and Men and the people needed to be shown that treason will not be tolerated. Stated Joffrey

"But at what cost, wars are expensive and the crown is millions in debt. We cannot afford to fight both of your uncles as well as the North. And already Rob Stark has halted your grandfathers advance in the Riverlands thus gaining the support of the River Lords". Cersei said as she took a drink of some wine.

"So what if Stark has their support he has called his banners and marched them against me. Besides my grandfather has more men and will crush Stark and any who follow him." Joffrey added arrogantly

"It would be wise not to underestimate the young wolf Your Grace. Robb Stark may be young but he has been studying war his entire life and has a brilliant mind for strategy. Not to mention he has the combined knowledge of many Lords and Knights at his disposal. And while we are on the topic what of Ned Starks sword? Surely you do not intend to leave such a powerful symbol in the hands of a Stark even if it is a female one." Said Petyr Baelish

"Oh let her have the damn thing its not like she can use it, hell she can barely hold it over her head. Besides Sansa Stark is a weak minded little girl and will do exactly as she is told." Sneered Cersei as she thought of her previous interactions with eldest Stark daughter.

 **Sansas POV**

Almost a week after the execution Sansa Stark was in her chambers staring at her fathers sword which had been cleaned and placed on a rack above her fire place while nursing a busted lip which she had received from Sir Ilyn Payne on the Kings command after she had spoken out against him when he had shown her fathers head on a spike on top of the city walls. And to make her guilt worse the head of her Septa, Septa Mordane was right next to her fathers. She then remembered all the times that she had acted rudely to her. And it was in this moment that the Hound had saved her for the second time from making a fatal mistake when he saw her about to push Joffrey off of a ledge. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her chamber door opening. Fearing the worst Sansa quicky rushed over and grabbed Ice off the rack and readied herself for an attack that thankfully never came as Lord Varys came into her room.

"There is no need for that my dear, I mean you no harm." Varys said as he stood before Sansa who eyed him warrily and lowered the sword but still held it in her hand.

"Why are you hear Lord Varys." Asked Sansa as she continued to eye the eunich suspiciously who in turn held up his hand to show that he truly ment no harm.

"To simply give you my condolences for the tragic loss of your father. He truly was an honorable man and one who I had come to respect since there are so few honorable men left in this world. And I also came with a proposition that I hope you will at the very least hear me out on." Varys said as he folded his hands back into the sleeves of his robes.

"Thank you for your kind words Lord Varys and as for proposition I don't know what use I could be to you. I am a political hostage with absolutly no control over what goes on around me." Sansa said as she placed Ice back on its rack and then sat down at the small table by her window and gestured for Varys to join her, who gladly obliged.

"Oh you would be surprised at what you can acomplish even in a situation such as yours but I digress. Now a couple of days before your father was arrested he came to me with something he discovered after reading a book that detailed all of the noble houses in westeros. He discovered that Joffrey Baratheon along with the rest of the royal children where not Baratheons at all. But instead were Lanister bastards born of incest between Queen Cersei and her brother Sir Jamie. It was also his belief that it was this same discovery that led to the untimely death of your fathers predesesor Jon Aryn. I of course advised your father to be careful of who he shared this information with however due to what I assume was concern for the safety of Cerseis younger children, your father told the Queen that he knew her secret. And when King Robert returned wounded from his hunt he named your father as Protector of the Realm until Joffrey came of age. Of course your father never intended to surrender the throne to Joffrey since he was a bastard but he also knew that Cersei would never step down willingly so he had asked for the support of Sir Barastan Selmy the Commander of the Kingsguard along with Lord Petyr Baelish. But when he stood before the Queen and delivered King Roberts final wishes he was branded a traitor and was then held down by Lord Baelish while Sir Barastan ordered his men to arrest your father." Explained Varys

Sansas face twisted in disgust as she thought of how siblings could engage in such things much less produce children. "But how could Lord Baelish do such a thing. He has been a friend of my mothers for years." Asked Sansa as her face flared with anger

"He may have been at one point but you will find that Petyr Baelish is loyal only to himself and only seeks to futher his own greed and lust for power."

"And what of your loyalties Lord Varys where do they lie." Interupted Sansa as she still debated whether or not he could be trusted.

Varys smiled slightly before replying "While it is true that im not loyal to any who sit on the iron throne. I am however loyal to the realm as a whole and I will do all in my power to ensure that the realm prospers again. And even though it was never acknowledged, your father was still Protector of the Realm when he died and as his only heir still in good standing that title passes to you, what I propose is if your were to somehow eliminate both Joffrey and Cersei then you could use your title as Protector of the Realm to claim the throne for yourself. But before you can do any of that you must prepare yourself for what is to come and the best place to start is by getting yourself a sworn sword. I know of someone who would be willing to help and if you agree I can arrange a meeting. He would not only be able to protect you but he would also be able to teach you how to weild your families blade properly. Because make no mistake my dear, Ice is known to many and it has been a symbol of the Norths power and might for many thousands of years. "

"You have given me alot to think about and will consider what you have said. But in the mean time I have a request to ask of you. I would like you to find my sister and see to it that she gets to my brother along with my fathers body and all those who came with us from Winterfell so that they may receive a proper burial." Sansa said as Varys's words began to sink in.

"That is all I ask, and I will do what I can to ensure that your request is carried out, Good night Milady." Replied Varys as he rose from his seat and exited the room.

 **Robbs POV**

To say that Robb Stark was upset was an understatement, he was absolutly livid. A raven had arrived at Riverrun earlier that afternoon announcing that his father had been executed for a crime he didn't commit and demanding that he return his bannermen to the North and come to Kings Landing to swear fealtly to the arrogant little shit that called himself King. But what really pissed him off was what wasn't mentioned in the letter. He had learned that his sister Sansa had been forced to carry out the execution herself and he could only imagine what she must be going through because of it. Later that evening Robb had gathered his bannermen together in Riverruns great hall to discuss their next move.

"I still say that we should side with Renly since he is the more reasonable of Roberts brothers." Stated Catelyn Stark as Lady Maege Mormont rose from her seat and began to speak.

"Begging your pardon my lady but Renly Baratheon as reasonable as he may be still only seeks to assert his claim to the iron throne and could care less about Northern justice. No I say we form an alliance with Dorne since they have the largest army and are some of the best fighters this side of the narrow sea." The silence in the hall was broken by the sound of agreement from many of the Lords but was quickly silenced again as Greatjon Umber stood up to speak

"MY LORDS! I argee with Lady Mormont, we would be better served by an alliance with Dorne but as for the Baratheons here is what I say to these two kings. Renly Baratheon is nothing to me, nor Stannis neither. Why should they rule over me and mine, from some flowery seat in the South? What do they know of the Wall or the wolfswood or the barrows of the First Men? Hell even their gods are wrong. The Others take the Lannisters too, I've had a bellyful of them. Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we married, and the dragons are all dead! There sits the only King I mean to bow my knee to, m'lords. The King in the North!" Said Lord Umber as he drew his sword and knelt before Robb as the hall erupted with the sounds of cheering and the chant of " The King in the North"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN: To all my readers you followed and favorited you have my thanks and I'm glad that you found my writing interesting enough to want to find out what happens next, so without further delay on with chapter 3.**

 _Previously on Rise of the Wolf Queen:_ _Why shouldn't we rule ourselves again? It was the dragons we married, and the dragons are all dead! There sits the only King I mean to bow my knee to, m'lords. The King in the North!" Said Lord Umber as he drew his sword and knelt before Robb as the hall erupted with the sounds of cheering and the chant of "The King in the North"_

 **Arya's POV**

Arya Stark prowled the halls of her family's estate as she did every day since her father was labeled a traitor and executed, making sure that no more of her family's possessions were stolen by thieves. Arya had also done her best to bar every door and window leaving only a hidden servants entrance to get in and out. But with her food stores running low she reluctantly left the safety of the estate and took to the crowded streets. The streets of Kings Landing were crowded and a buzz with the sound merchants peddling their wares which made it fairly easy to snag some food while the vendor was not looking. After about an hour Arya ducked into an alley and began to make her way home when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her from behind, placing a gloved hand over her mouth and then dragging her through the alley before shoving her into an abandoned building. As soon as she was released Arya quickly spun around and faced her attacker while drawing her sword.

"I'm warning you, stay back." Shouted Arya as she prepared to attack. And just before she made her move the hooded man held up his hands in surrender and stepped aside as another man came through the door.

"Ah Arya Stark we meet at last, do you know who I am." The man said as he reached into his robes and handed her hooded attacker a couple gold dragons who in turn nodded his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

"You're the one they call The Spider, The Kings Master of Whispers. But what do you want with me, are you going to turn me over to the King? Because if you are then I will not hesitate to kill you." Arya said while she kept her sword trained on Varys.

Varys chuckled "Yes that is one of my many names but for now you may call me Varys. And no I am not here to hand you over to the King, I am here on behalf of your sister Sansa who is quite worried about you and has asked me to ensure that you are taken safely to your brother."

"And why should I believe you, everyone my family has trusted since arriving in this city has betrayed us so how are you any different." Arya growled as she stepped forward and pressed the razor sharp point of her sword against Varys's chest causing him to back up against the wall.

"I never asked that you trust me my dear and quite frankly I would consider you a fool if you did. But even here in the city of lies I have always kept my word, and I made deal with your sister that if she would complete a task for me I would see to it that you were taken safely from this city and back to your brother. Now that being said I must stress that time is of the essence, the Lannisters have intensified their search for you and have even placed a bounty on your head. So if you wish to see your family again we must leave now." Answer Varys hoping his words would be enough to convince the young Stark into leaving.

Arya thought for a moment on one hand she longed to see her family again but on the other hand she had no way of knowing if she could trust anything that the Spider said. "Fine but if you double cross me you will be the first to die." Warned Arya as she sheathed her sword and walked out the door and into the alley.

They made their way through the alleys and streets of Flea Bottom until they neared the Dragons Gate where they found two large wagons that were being loaded with chests however before the chests were covered with a traveling tarp she noticed that one of the chests stood out from the others. She saw that it had been wrapped in a white and green banner with the grey Stark direwolf covering the lid then suddenly she understood that not only was she going back to her brother but she was also escorting the remains of her father so that he could be laid to rest in the crypts beneath Winterfell.

As they reached the wagons Varys was greeted by a tall man who was dressed in black armor and had shoulder length brown hair. "Arya Stark may I introduce Jaquen H'ghar an acquaintance of mine from across the sea, he will be taking you north to your brothers camp in Riverrun. Varys said

"A man is most honored to meet you." Greeted Jaquen as he gave a slight bow.

"You're from Bravos aren't you." Inquired Arya as she nodded her head in greeting

Jaquen smiled "A girl is most observant, and I take it that this isnt the first time that you have met someone from my fair city."

"Yes my dancing teacher Syrio Forel was from Bravos." Answered Arya

"Ah Master Forel is known and feared by many, a girl is fortunate to have learned from such a respected master and I look forward to seeing what he has taught you. But for now let us leave this place for the road is long and the day grows late. Jaquen said as he helped Arya onto the wagon. He then turned to Varys and extended his hand "Until we meet again my friend Valar Morghulis."

"Valar Dohaeris and safe travels." Replied Varys as they shook hands

And once Jaquen was on the wagon he grasped the reins and gave a sharp whistle causing the horses to jerk forward and begin the long journey north.

 **Sansa's POV**

Sansa sat quietly next to the Iron Throne as the days court brought one petitioner after another. It had been almost a week since Lord Varys had offered his proposal and every day grew harder to endure. She was brought out of her reverie as the sounds of dragging chains filled the hall.

"Jailer what was this man arrested for." Asked Joffrey his face twisting in disgust as the man was forced onto his knees.

"Your Grace this man was taken from an inn on the Kingsroad and arrested for spreading insults about the late King Robert and your mother the Queen." Answered the guard

"What is your name and your profession peasant?" Asked Joffrey

"My name is Marillion your Grace and I'm a minstrel." Answered Marillion fearfully

"And did you do the things that you are accused of." Accused Joffrey

"No your Grace I would never insult your late father or the Queen, the only thing I was arrested for is singing a song." Replied the minstrel

"Oh wonderful because I happen to love songs, well come on lets hear it." Joffrey said as he sat forward on his throne.

Marillion looked around nervously "Your Grace I am but a simple tavern minstrel my songs are not fit for grand halls or noble society."

Joffrey then scowled "And why would your songs be unfit for my halls, you will sing the song or I will have your head."

"The boar's great tusks, they boded ill, for good King Robert's health. And the beast was every bit as fat, as Robert was himself. But our brave King cried, 'Do your worst, I'll have your ugly head,' you're nowhere near as murderous as the lion in my bed." King Robert lost his battle, and he failed his final test, The lion ripped his balls off, And the boar did all the rest." And when Marillion finished singing the hall was deathly quiet. But the silence was soon broken when the King started laughing which caused the rest of the hall to start laughing.

"See now that was funny which is why I will not be taking your head, instead I will give you a choice you can either keep your hand or you can keep your tongue. Joffrey said with a sneer

Marillion looked horrified "But my King a minstrel needs both for their work."

"Very well then it looks like I will choose for you, Dog bring me your dagger." Said the King as the Hound drew the dagger from his belt and placed it into the Kings waiting hand. Who in turn passed it to Sansa and said "Go cut out his tongue and Dog go make sure she gets it right."

Sansa was horrified as she stood up and took the dagger from Joffrey and tears streamed down her face as she stepped down from the dais with the Hound following close behind.

"Just pull it tight and cut quickly from underneath." Whispered the Hound

Sansa nodded as they approached the kneeling prisoner and with shivering hands she reached into the man's mouth and gripped the tip of his tongue and pulled it tight she then placed the flat of the daggers blade against his lower lip and in one swift motion she sliced upward causing the man to cry out in pain with his blood pouring out of his mouth as he was dragged from the hall.

Shortly afterward Joffrey called an end to court for the day and Sansa made her way to the Godswood which was the only place that she could have peace where upon arrival she promptly emptied her stomach. It was in that moment that Sansa made her decision, the Lannisters would pay dearly for what they had done to her and for what they had forced her to do. It was late afternoon when Sansa left and returned to her chambers however when she arrived she was greeted by the King standing by her window and the Captain of the Guards Sir Ilyn Payne who closed and locked the door as soon as Sansa entered the room.

"You know I have received reports that your brother has defeated my grandfather Tywin Lannister every time he has met him in battle and some have even said that he has been able to anticipate my grandfather's attacks. And it makes me wonder if you might have had something to do with it since all of my grandfathers troop movements are reported to me." Joffrey said as he stepped away from the window and moved towards the hearth and grabbed Ice off of its rack.

"I assure you your Grace I don't know what you're talking about; I haven't spoken to my brother since I left Winterfell." Sansa said nervously as she began to step back. Only to be grabbed from behind by Ilyn Payne who dragged her forward and then tightly bound hands with a thick rope and with the loose end of the rope he tossed it over the rafters and pulled it tight until Sansa was dangling by her wrists a full foot off of the ground.

"That may be true but how can I be sure that you won't in the future. How can I be sure that you will remain loyal?" Joffrey said as he walked up to Sansas dangling form and then with a nod of his head Ser Ilyn took out his dagger and cut open the back of Sansas dress and pulled it open to reveal her bare back.

"Your Grace you have my word I will never aid my brother in this war." Whimpered Sansa fearing for the worst.

"Yes well your word means nothing to me, and since you love this sword so much I don't ever want to see you without it for if I do your punishment will be severe, like so." Joffrey said as he handed Ice to Ser Ilyn who then began to beat Sansa on the back with the flat of the blade. For the next three minutes the halls were filled with Sansas screams of pain before she was finally cut down, falling to the ground in a sobbing heap. As the King left the room Ser Ilyn gave Sansa one final kick to the stomach before tossing Ice on the ground with a loud clang and leaving the room slamming the door behind him.

Sansa continued to lay there weeping with her back bruised and bloodied when suddenly she heard the sound of stone scrapping against stone fearing that Joffrey had returned she tried her best to crawl away. She heard footsteps coming towards her and then she felt a pair of soft hands grab onto her shoulders and gently helped her to her feet and helped her walk over to her bed and as she walked she turned her head to see Lord Varys.

"Its alright my dear, hear drink this it will help with the pain." Varys said as he helped Sansa sit on her bed and then he pulled a vial out of his robes and handed it to Sansa to drink which Sansa recognized as milk of the poppy.

"Thank you Lord Varys." Sansa said as she drank from the vial "I have thought about what we discussed and I have decided to accept your offer and I will meet with the man that you told me about especially since Joffrey ordered that I wear my father's sword wherever I go." Added Sansa as she stood up and walked over to where Ice laid on the ground and gingerly picked it up and walked over to the hearth and picked up an oil cloth off of the mantle and then returned to the bed and just like she had seen her father do so many times before she ran the cloth down the blade, removing the thin veins of blood until the blade was clean.

"As you wish, I will inform him that you wish to meet and I will come and collect you tomorrow night. And you will be happy to know that I have met with your sister and personally saw to it that she and your fathers remains where safely taken from the city." Varys said

Sansa relaxed somewhat when she heard that Arya had been taken from this horrible place and also that her father's body and the bodies of those who had come with them would no longer be desecrated by the city watch and the Lannister guards who patrolled the walls of the Red Keep. "That is good to hear, I'm glad that at least she can be free of this place." Sansa said as she got up and returned Ice to its rack

"I'm glad that I could be of service my dear now if you will excuse me there are things that I must attend to." Varys said as he stood up and walked over to an empty wall and then pushed on one of the stones which caused the wall to move back and slide to the side and then closed again once Varys had passed through the opening.

Not long after Varys had left, Sansa had tenderly changed out of her ruined dress and into her night clothes and had drifted off to sleep.

As she slept Sansa dreamt that she was back in the Godswood in Winterfell, She could feel the cold northern wind blow over her body and she could smell the rich earth of the forest around her. She soon found herself standing before the great Weirwood tree and the Godspool right next to it. She then moved to the edge of the pool and gazed down at the still water. Revealing the large grey head of a direwolf its amber eyes gazing back at her.

Sansa shot up in her bed her hair matted and her face covered in sweat. "Lady?"

 **Robbs POV**

In the weeks following his rather sudden coronation as the King in the North, the war moved fairly quickly for Robb Stark. He had won every battle he had engaged in and the remaining Lannister forces quickly fled back into the Westerlands. But as he looked out over the ruins of Harrenhall he knew that this lull in the fighting would not last. For while his victories were earned, he knew that Tywin Lannister was no fool and that the old lion was gathering his forces for a much larger campaign. But to make matters worse Robb had received a raven from Riverrun informing him that Walder Frey had stopped allowing the northern supply trains to cross at the Twins.

"Lord Tully since Walder Frey is your bannerman how do you suppose we deal with him." Asked Robb as he turned to face his war council. Lord Hoster Tully thought for a moment, it was well known that Lord Walder Frey of the Twins was a cowardly old snake that never did anything unless there was profit in it.

"In my personal opinion Your Grace, Lord Frey has been a thorn in my ass since the day he set foot in that fucking castle. And from what I understand he is claiming that he only allowed your army to cross the Trident as a settlement of an old debt owed to my House and in his eyes the debt is now paid, even in spite of my direct commands to reopen his gates. Therefore it is my suggestion that we march back North leaving only enough men to keep the peace and take the Twins." Lord Tully said as the other lords nodded and muttered in agreement.

"Very well send ravens to the other camps and inform them of our plans, the rest of you assemble the garrison that will remain here and prepare the remaining men to march at dawn." Commanded Robb and as the Lords filed out of the chamber to do their Kings bidding he looked back out over the ruins hoping that his mother and sisters were safe.

 **AN: And that's a wrap folks chapter 3 is done and tops off at a whopping 3,073 words long which is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. And please feel free to review, I enjoy the feedback and it helps me improve my writing however flamers will not be tolerated.**


End file.
